Sleep Well, Sakuya
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: What would have happened if in Episode 25 of Tenchi in Tokyo Sakuya hadn't disappeared? What would be the consequences?


Sleep Well, Sakuya

By KawaiiMae

Notes: This is my FIRST Tenchi Muyo fanfic (let alone Tenchi in Tokyo), and I'm trying to capture the essence of the Tenchi + Sakuya relationship. Sasami, Washuu, Aeka, Ryoko, Ryo-Oh-Ki, and even a self-insertion make appearances, and don't mind that I have a weird name in Japanese. Just don't mind it. Thanks.

This story takes place in the one where Sakuya disappearsif you didn't watch it, don't read this. It's an extended version of itif Tenchi had stayed with his love, and she didn't go away, what would happen? If you did watch the episode, this is in the cherry blossoms, if you know what I mean.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenchi held Sakuya close, with him behind her. "You've told me before you love me, but I never got around to telling you what I feel about you. And I want to sayI love you too." Sakuya's eyes welled up with tears, and when she was just about to break down in the sappiness, they kissed under the beautiful cherry blossoms, with petals flying all about them.

When they finally [and I mean FINALLY] broke off, Sakuya smiled. "I'm so glad we can stay together forever, Tenchi. I've dreamed of this moment all of my life and it's finally come true. We'll never be apart, and I can promise that. Now you have no worries about your family, no worries about those other womenjust no worries at all. It'll just be this perfect paradise for the two of us."

Tenchi smiled back at his beautiful love. "SakuyaI never thought that this moment would come. I never wanted to leave you, ever. I was forced into those pictures. And now that I'm freefree to live my life with only you in this paradise that is oursI just can't describe how I'm feeling right now!"

"I think I know what it is, Tenchi," Sakuya said. "You feel the power of our loveof us being together foreverand so do I. I'm never going to lose you again, and now we can live happy and free. It's just so wonderful to be able to live this way for all eternity." 

Meanwhile, outside paradise, things weren't looking so good.

Ryoko, the space pirate, was trying to beat an evil monster she just could not overcome. She was weak, and helpless, and missing Tenchi while she was at it. She broke down and cried as the monster almost overtook her. Then, her crystal glowed. "Tenchi Masaki." Ryoko thought at once. "I can find my love again."

Aeka was out there, somewhere, and her crystal glowed. "Tenchi, my love, is calling me!" Aeka thought. "I must find him and retrieve back my love!"

Sasami was stuck with Yugi, who had kept Tenchi and Sakuya in her grasp in this little paradise she had created. "What's going on?" Yugi shouted. "Go out! Die Sakuya! Die, my little unnecessary shadow! You have done your work by getting Tenchi Masaki herenow you have no need to live. What's going on?"

Sasami broke out of her ice-crystal with her crystal glowing. "I know what's going on, Yugi!" Sasami said. "Tenchi and Sakuya are in love. You can't just take them away from each other. Love is boundlesslike how I love Ryo-Oh-Ki." Ryo-Oh-Ki, next to her, meowed.

Washuu was about to put out the kinks of a new invention when the crystal glowed. "Tenchi! I hafta get to him!" She ran off.

Misitaro [that's me], in a long-sleeve blue shirt and a short navy blue skirt with shoulder-length brown hair, was studying for a math test, with her click-pen (which holds her powers and her transportability) next to her. The end, a crystal, glowed. "Tenchi." Misataro thought. "I hafta get to Tenchi!" She ran off, with the click-pen attached to her skirt. [StoryMisataro is one of Sakuya's good friends, and she's gonna be on Sakuya's side. She was also chosen by Tsunami to be Sasami's other spirit, so she has powers through a click-pen-turned-baton.]

When the girls arrived, they knocked over the little ball holing Tenchi and Sakuya in their little paradise (still having kissing attacks under the trees, mind you.) They all caught it at once, and transported themselves into the couple's world. Tenchi and Sakuya didn't know it, but they were just being watched by an astonished group of girls, who were read to attack somebody, so they kept on making out (basically.) "Oh my god." Ryoko and Aeka said at the same time. "Tenchi's doing WHAT?"

"Looks like Sakuya-sama found her man at last," Misataro said, grinning. "I'm so proud of her! Look at them! Have you ever seen a happier couple all of your life?"

"Well, no, but that's MY man she's found!" Ryoko and Aeka said. "Hey!" Ryoko shouted at Aeka. "He's mine!"

"No, he's MINE!" Aeka shouted back. They fought on and on as usual, with the other girls sweat dropping. With all of the commotion, Tenchi let go of Sakuya [at last, and I mean at long last,] and turned around to see Ryoko and Aeka fighting, Misataro shrugging, and Washuu and Sasami sweat dropping.

"Hey!" Tenchi said, making Ryoko and Aeka stop while they were ready to kill each other. "What are you doing here, why are you here, how did you get here, and what did you see when you got here?"

"Well." Ryoko said. "Our crystals glowed, and we thought you were in danger. We knocked off a little ball and all caught it when we got to Yugi's palace. We did see a _little_ of you two making out, but not much. I think that answers everything, right, girls?" She hit Aeka one more time, and crossed her arms.

"She got it all right," Misataro said. "I'm just glad for you two. Sakuya's been waiting since the beginning of forever for you to say those three little words, Tenchi-kun. And for it to happen, let alone having you two stuck in a paradise completely under Yugi's control in the middle of all those kissing attacks is just perfect. And that's where you are right now."

"But I want you back, Tenchi! And I won't get you back without a fight!" Aeka said, launching an attack to Sakuya. 

"Watch it!" Sasami, Tenchi, and Misataro said. Tenchi stared at her. "She doesn't have any powers, Aeka!"

"And that's bad, Aeka," Sasami said in a singsong voice. "You know that it's not good to fight to solve your problems, Aeka. You taught me that."

"Plus, Aeka," Misataro said, "that's not going to help us. How are we going to get out of here and save both worlds? We have to save Jurai as much as we do earth, you know. So if we fight, then we just lose time and our worlds will be destroyed."

"But I AM going to get my Tenchi back, and you aren't gonna stop me!" She launched an attack to Tenchi, who ducked and fired back. Sasami, Washuu, and Misataro joined in on Tenchi's side, and Ryoko was fighting her own fight against both Aeka and Sakuya.

The fight lasted on and on, for hours and hours, until both Aeka and Ryoko were overpowered and just gave up on trying to get to the others. 

Tenchi and Sakuya walked off, talking and having fun, when the others tried to think about what to do. "I think those two deserve a place for themselves, and a set-up date so that they can really be together. If it were you, I think you'd agree." Misataro said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah!" Sasami said. "We can set them up for dinner and a movie, and then get them a room!"

"Youoh my god, you're a pervert?!" Aeka said in shock. "I would never have guessed my sister, of all people!"

"Well, it's a good idea, but we might as well put in bunk beds instead of a doubleit'll be safer for Sakuya's sake." Washuu said. "But I am totally blank on how to keep them off with the dinner and movie while the rest of us get the room."

"I could always lead them around, you know," Sasami said. "I know how to do these things."

"I think it'd be better off if I did that," Misataro said, "because Sakuya will make Tenchi follow me around, too."

"Well, all right, I could get flowers and things for Tenchi to give," Ryoko said. "And I'll pay for some of it too."

"I'll pay off the rest," Aeka said, "and Washuu and Sasami could do the room set off."

"Perfect!" Misataro said. "Then let's get to work!"

Misataro led them around through a really romantic movie (you decide), dinner at a oceanfront restaurant, and to the fancy hotel they set up. When it was all over, Misataro opened the door of room 214 and smiled. The room was beautiful, light pink and lit by scented candles. The beds were soft, and the couches were warm.

"You two can stay here while you find a home for yourselves," Misataro said, impressed at the job the other girls did. "Good night!"

"Good night, Misataro-sama! Thank you!" Sakuya said to her friend.

"Good night, Misataro! Thanks a lot!" Tenchi said, as Misataro shut the door behind her and left the two alone. She ran off to the park, and met in the square.

"Mission completed!" Misataro said with a grin.

"Good job, Misa!" Sasami said.

Meanwhile

Tenchi lifted Sakuya up in his arms and put her down gently onto the lower bunk bed. She was asleep there, quiet and innocent. "Sleep well, Sakuya. Good night." With that, he climbed up into the top bunk and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The End

Notes: Well, what did you think? I think that worked well, considering that this is my first Tenchi in Tokyo fanfic. Ja ne!

[kawaiimae@loveable.com][1]

Coming Soon: Good Morning, Tenchi--what happens to Sakuya, Tenchi, and the rest after that experience? Will they ever get out of Yugi's control? 

   [1]: mailto:kawaiimae@loveable.com



End file.
